Para Ti
by Flame's Child
Summary: "Me di cuenta que te quería demasiado. Ni mi determinación, ni todo mi rencor, pudieron resistir el poderoso sentimiento. Esa noche comprendí que mi camino se había bifurcado desde aquella mañana de desolación, cuando finalmente supe tu nombre". Oneshot.


**PARA TI**

¿Sabes? Esta es la sexta carta que comienzo a redactar. El resto, que tiene hasta el tope mi cesto de basura, ni siquiera llega a telegrama.

Es que no sé cómo empezar. Un simple "hola" es demasiado estúpido. Usar "querido" es tan común, y lo que menos nos marcó fue "lo común".  
Así que…sólo me limitaré a escribir lo que pienso. De todas maneras, a ti nunca te oculté nada: era una forma de expresarte cuánto me gustaba tu franqueza.

Hoy es 11 de noviembre. Hoy recuerdo y celebro en silencio nuestro aniversario.  
Han pasado 15 años desde entonces. ¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo 15, y ya me siento viejo a pesar de estar en mis treinta.  
Ahora puedo contarlos. Porque en la guerra, lo que menos te importa son los años, sino los días y hasta las horas en que seguirás respirando.  
¿Sabes? Aún hay ocasiones en las que me despierto a mitad de la noche con los estallidos resonando en mis oídos y el grito ahogado de nuestros compañeros alcanzados por las balas. Incluso en ese entonces, cuando acampábamos en algún punto intermedio, despertaba jadeante y sudoroso, las manos me temblaban.  
Tú te sentías igual…pero eras capaz de reponerte, de lidiar con la situación hasta que lograbas tranquilizarte y por tanto, calmar a los demás.

Ante cada cuerpo recuperado, o al menos alguna extremidad, te limitabas a recitar algunas palabras de consuelo, pero después clamabas que ellos no morían en vano, que habían dado su vida por un ideal mayor que la misma guerra y que a los que quedábamos atrás nos restaba seguir luchando.  
No sé si era la forma en que empleabas las palabras o el acento realista que les imprimías, pero terminabas dándoles fuerza a los que habían perdido toda esperanza.

Aunque…a mí me llenabas.

Sí, es un secreto cursi que acabo de confesar. No te burles.  
¿Te sorprende? Aclaré que no te ocultaría nada, ¿verdad?

Sí, me llenabas cuando, al hablar, tus ojos despedían un brillo similar al de una fogata y terminaban por apaciguar mi odio. Pero, como todo en la vida, tuvieron que suceder varias cosas para que comprendiera el porqué.

Era tan diferente entonces…  
Siempre consideré que "reponerse" era utilizar toda la ira contra el enemigo, aplastarlo, hacerlo sufrir tanto como lo hizo con nosotros; aunque eso sólo acrecentaba el odio que sentía.  
Y no podía verlo, mi determinación era inquebrantable, tanto, que estaba ofuscada por todo ese rencor.  
Mirando al pasado, hoy me parece increíble la manera en que me hiciste comprender cuán equivocado estaba.

 _"¡Tú nunca lo entenderás!"_

Eso te reclamé alguna vez.  
Cuando aquella bomba cayó sobre la casa y mató a mi madre, supe en ese instante, aún siendo sólo un niño, cuál sería mi camino. Me uniría al ejército. Pelearía contra los bastardos que destruyeron mi pueblo sólo porque "les estorbábamos en el camino".  
Y así lo hice. Entrené muy duro, destacándome como uno de los mejores de mi unidad. Con ese logro, al siguiente año podría enlistarme directamente al frente. Estaba tan orgulloso.  
Pero nunca creí que mi camino terminaría bifurcándose.

Todo comenzó esa noche, cuando uno de mis superiores me pidió que llevara un recado al jefe de la unidad vecina. Como ya me había encargado otras tareas, me ocupe de ellas primero antes de ir allá. Cuando llegué, las oficinas estaban vacías; no podía volver con el recado, mi superior me mataría. Pensé en los reclutas. Alguno podría ayudarme, _tenía_ que ayudarme. Me dirigí a los dormitorios, pero fue el sonido de la algarabía lo que me hizo cambiar de rumbo hacia la parte trasera del campo de entrenamiento.  
Un pequeño grupo entretenía al resto de los reclutas con una improvisada banda musical. Había un chico de pecas que entonaba una canción popular con su agradable voz de tenor, mientras que otro, uno que tenía el cabello tan corto que parecía que estaba calvo, hacía sonar las percusiones con un montón de baldes.  
Tú tocabas la guitarra. Diablos, qué hermosos acordes. Tus dedos se movían con tanta gracia sobre las cuerdas…

Me recordó a un amigo de la familia que nos visitaba en ocasiones, siempre llevaba su guitarra; de niño quedé fascinado con ese sonido, tanto, que quise pedirle que me enseñara a tocar el instrumento…pero tras ese día de caos, el deseo quedó enterrado y olvidado hasta entonces.

Tal vez fue la intensidad de mi mirada, o sólo coincidencia, pero alzaste la vista. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y por unos instantes, nada más existió.

Después, el encanto se rompió cuando tuve la ocurrencia de decirte justo a ti lo del recado que debía entregar. Te burlaste de mi ignorancia; ¿yo cómo rayos iba a saber que las oficinas cerraban tan temprano? Y encima te expliqué el porqué no había ido antes. Dijiste que era lógico: los superiores podían hacer lo que quisieran, mientras que a "ciertos e inútiles" cadetes los explotaban cuanto desearan. Eso no hizo más que ahuyentar el hechizo que tu mirada ejercía sobre mí y convertirlo en rechazo absoluto. Comenzamos a discutir, a punto estuvimos de llegar a los golpes, pero por fortuna lo pensamos mejor: nos arriesgábamos a un castigo.

Ahora me estoy riendo. ¡Qué par de idiotas éramos! Tú tan arrogante y yo tan impulsivo…Rio más al recordar que ésa fue nuestra primera pelea. La que empezó todo.

A pesar de tus burlas e insultos, aceptaste entregar el recado por mí. Claro que ya no confiaba en que lo harías, pero como los demás reclutas se habían ido y no podía regresar con ese papel, terminé accediendo. Después me enteré que, en efecto, lo entregaste y además le inventaste una excusa a tu superior para justificar el porqué lo tenías. Lejos de molestarme, me tranquilizó: evitaste que tuviera problemas con el mío; era muy estricto y además un imbécil. Terrible combinación.  
Pero eso no significaba que me caías mejor. Oh no, te detestaba tanto como tú me diste a entender que me detestabas.

¿Recuerdas qué pasó después? Mierda, ambos queríamos morirnos.  
Llegó el mes en que todas las unidades debían rotar a sus soldados. A mí me asignaron la azul-blanca; a mi único amigo, la verde-blanca. Resignado, entré a los dormitorios para dejar mis cosas y luego salir a recorrer la nueva unidad. Y ahí estabas.  
Acababas de dejar tu costal sobre la única litera disponible, en la parte de arriba. Cuando te diste cuenta de eso, hiciste la misma mueca de desagrado que yo tenía.  
"No me preguntes nada, no me dirijas la palabra. Yo pretenderé que la cama de abajo está vacía y tú harás lo mismo con la de arriba", me dijiste. Yo contesté con un seco "Bien".

Mantuvimos ese acuerdo. La verdad no fue difícil: nuestros horarios no coincidían a pesar de terminar el entrenamiento al mismo tiempo; tú tenías a tus amigos, yo tenía…algunos conocidos; cuando me ejercitaba tiempo extra, tú lo ocupabas en tocar la guitarra.  
Sólo serían tres meses, pensaba, y de nuevo rotarían las unidades. Con un poco de suerte, nos tocaría en las más alejadas una de la otra.

Pero la rotación nunca llegó.  
A un día del evento, ocurrió el ataque.  
Recuerdo que todos dormíamos, cuando esa tétrica alarma resonó en el entorno. Uno de los superiores apenas tuvo tiempo de entrar y alertarnos…antes de que una bomba lo hiciera estallar en pedazos.  
Todo era pánico y caos. Hubo algunos que se acurrucaron bajo las camas, presas del terror, aunque la mayoría se dispuso a abandonar los dormitorios a la primera oportunidad.  
Me estremezco al recordarlo: nos amontonamos en la salida, pero justo cuando el primero puso un pie fuera, otra bomba explotó.  
Todo se volvió oscuridad. Luego entreabrí los ojos, adolorido. Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, no tenía noción del tiempo o espacio, estaba muy confundido. Escuché que alguien gritaba, pero su voz me parecía distante, ininteligible; conformé recuperé la consciencia, mis sentidos volvieron a activarse. Me di cuenta que eras tú el que gritaba, desesperado por traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Sangrabas, pero estabas entero. Me incorporé y miré alrededor: había cuerpos mutilados, sangre por doquier y pedazos de madera ardiendo. Fuera, los aviones zumbaban, amenazantes. Quienes sobrevivieron al estallido ahora huían hacia el bosque. Te advertí que debíamos hacer lo mismo antes de que otra bomba nos cayera.  
"Es demasiado tarde", dijiste, "si salimos ahora, seremos un blanco fácil".  
Enojado, te llamé cobarde, te advertí que no me quedaría a morir de una forma tan patética y que si me capturaban, pelearía hasta mi último aliento. A pesar de las protestas, tú mirabas al frente. Lucías bastante molesto por mis declaraciones, pero no dejabas de mirar al frente. Seguí tus ojos, que apuntaban al viejo pozo usado como prueba de valor entre los reclutas: mientras más abajo llegaras, más osado eras. Estaba a menos de 15 metros de nuestra posición.  
Nos miramos. Sin decir ni una palabra, entendimos lo que debíamos hacer.

Fue la carrera más peligrosa de mi vida, ni siquiera las que hice en batalla, en medio de la ráfaga de balas y esquivando cadáveres, se compara con la adrenalina que me recorrió la columna esa noche.  
Aún se escuchaba esa horrible sirena y el rugido de los aviones, que justo daban la vuelta para descargar los disparos. Estábamos tan cerca…cuando una bala atravesó tu pierna.  
Me gritaste que entrara al pozo.  
No. Me ordenaste que te dejara ahí.  
Y yo odiaba que me dieran órdenes.

Sobrevivimos.  
Al día siguiente, cuando la ayuda llegó, analizamos los daños: tu pierna herida y un hombro dislocado, mis costillas fracturadas y una severa contusión en la cabeza. Estábamos magullados, sucios y agotados…pero vivos.  
¿Recuerdas lo primero que hicimos al darnos cuenta de cuán jodidos estábamos?  
Reímos. A carcajadas.  
"Te ves del asco", comentaste. "Tú también", dije entre risas cortadas.  
Y entonces, nos presentamos:  
"Soy Jean. Gracias por no abandonarme".  
"Eren. Gracias por salvarme".

Aunque…esa pequeña alegría no duró mucho.  
En el hospital me reencontré con mi mejor amigo, Armin. Su unidad había sido de las menos afectadas. Recuerdo que tú sonreíste al ver nuestra escena y luego miraste hacia los abarrotados pasillos, donde heridos, doctores y enfermeras iban de un lado para el otro.  
Ahora siento vergüenza de admitir que, en ese momento, me dio mucho gusto que mi amigo estuviera vivo, que los demás no me importaron. Sobre todo por lo que vino días después.

Armin había salido para continuar redactando reportes de lo sucedido, irónico, porque eso le ayudaba a relajar su mente. Yo intentaba dormir, sin éxito, pero fingí hacerlo para que el doctor que te examinaba no fuera a revisarme y luego me regañara por no guardar suficiente reposo. Escuché que la bala no había dañado algún nervio, por lo que volverías a caminar.  
Luego oí que alguien te llamaba. Reconocí la voz: era la de aquel chico bajito y casi calvo que tocó las percusiones esa noche. Por lo que escuché, a excepción de su brazo roto, estaba en buenas condiciones.  
Entonces preguntaste por tu otro amigo.

Lo comprendí mucho antes que tú: ese silencio era el mismo que mi padre había empleado años atrás, cuando me encontró en el campamento de refugiados y le pregunté por mi madre.

"Jean…lo siento…M-Marco…"

Haré una pausa. Justo ahora.

El tiempo no transcurre en una carta, pero quiero que sepas que guardé un minuto de silencio por él. Ese chico pecoso con una agradable voz de tenor. Nunca llegué a conocerlo, pero debió ser una excelente persona. Por eso siempre le guardaré respeto. A él y a todos esos jóvenes soldados que ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir a qué rama militar querían irse: el infierno los devoró en esa trágica noche.

Recuerdo que, mientras escuchaba cómo aquel chico calvo se deshacía en lágrimas, tú no mencionaste palabra. Nada. Ni un suspiro siquiera. Me hizo preguntarme si acaso estabas actuando con frialdad para que no te doliera.  
A la fecha me lo pregunto.  
Por supuesto que resentiste tu pérdida. En especial porque no fue en batalla; no estabas mentalizado aún. Creo que nadie lo estaba. Pero incluso mucho después, nunca escuché que lamentaras su muerte. ¿Habrás llorado cuando nadie te veía? ¿O sólo lo digeriste ese mismo día y no volviste a pensar más en el asunto? Es una faceta que jamás logré descifrar.

 _"¡Tú nunca lo entenderás!"_

Eso te reclamé alguna vez.  
Había olvidado que en realidad lo entendías. Desde ese día.  
Creo que el hecho de perder a un ser querido es suficiente sufrimiento, no necesitas comparar si era familiar o amigo, el dolor es el mismo.

El entrenamiento terminó pronto ya que aquel ataque representaba una abierta declaración de guerra y la milicia necesitaba más soldados. Así que meses después, ambos nos enlistamos al frente.  
Contrario a lo que hizo mi amigo: él eligió quedarse en la rama de Investigación. Supongo que era un lugar que le sentaba mejor y donde él consideraba que podría contribuir mejor a su país.

¿No te parece extraño? Mientras la guerra amenazaba con separarnos, nos volvimos más unidos. Acabamos llevándonos bien pese a tener diferencias en algunas cuestiones.  
¿Recuerdas? Nuestras conversaciones simples en el camión dentro del convoy rumbo a territorio enemigo; la calma que me dabas durante la batalla y el coraje que yo te inyectaba antes de disparar…Aquellas tardes libres que aprovechábamos para escaparnos a algún bar donde canciones populares resonaban a través de las viejas bocinas, y después desquitábamos con el alcohol lo que nuestros corazones guardaban del horror de la guerra.  
¿Recuerdas el intercambio de miradas demacradas? Esas que buscaban con desesperación calmar el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados.  
Éramos un par de idiotas. Todo podía ser expresado en una sola frase, pero ninguno tenía el valor de liberarla.

Hasta que sucedieron los dos siguientes eventos.  
Estábamos en un pueblo del país que se había declarado neutral. En una semana entraríamos a otra campaña. Caminábamos por una calle principal cuando vimos aquel cartel. Un grupo de soldados instalaría un teatro para presentar funciones de cine, pero también estaría abierto a actividades culturales para cualquiera que estuviera interesado.  
Lo ignoramos y seguimos nuestro andar.  
O al menos yo creí que ambos lo habíamos ignorado.

Debiste disfrutar mucho ese momento ¿no? Cuando llegué al teatro improvisado, guiado por unas cortas instrucciones tuyas, e hice la expresión de sorpresa más grande de la que fui capaz.  
Ahí estabas. Sentado en un banquillo sobre el escenario, con una guitarra en tus piernas. Te acompañaba el inseparable calvo (disculpa, me dijiste que se llamaba Connie) con sus clásicas percusiones.  
No había mucha gente; supuse que no llamaba la atención un dúo que fuera a interpretar alguna canción popular, pero yo ocupé uno de los asientos de la primera fila.  
Tus dedos se deslizaron entre las cuerdas y Connie dio un par de golpes a los tambores.

 _"We'll meet again_  
 _Don't know where, don't know when..._  
 _But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day"._

Reconocí la canción: era de la famosa "Force's Sweetheart". Solíamos corearla en grupo cuando la escuchábamos en la radio…o cuando se nos habían pasado las copas en un bar. ¡Y con justa razón! Aludía a un próximo reencuentro; uno que muchos esperaban tener algún día.  
Era una versión sencilla pero bastante emotiva. Connie te secundaba repitiendo algunas frases.

 _"Keep smiling through,_  
 _just like you always do,_  
 _Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away"._

Diablos… Tu voz era preciosa, Jean.  
Quizás un poco más grave que la de Marco, pero tan agradable como la de él. ¿Cómo nunca me contaste de esa cualidad tuya?, me pregunté. Hoy, supongo que fue porque no lo consideraste importante.

 _"So will you please say hello,_  
 _to the folks that I know,_  
 _Tell them I won't be long"_

Era justo como la primera vez que te vi. Tus dedos moviéndose con gracia, despertando unos bonitos arpegios en la guitarra. Esa expresión tranquila mientras tocabas aquella pieza. Y ahora, se le sumaba tu voz.

 _"They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go_  
 _I was singing this song"._

Connie dio un par de golpes a las percusiones, dando paso a tu solo con la guitarra. El recuerdo-deseo de mi niñez retumbó en las paredes de mi mente, alebrestado por las notas que surgían del instrumento. A ello le siguió una decisión: si sobrevivía a la guerra, tomaría clases de música, en particular de guitarra. Es más, te pediría que fueras tú quien me enseñara.  
Tan absorto me encontraba en ese pensamiento, que no noté que ambos retomaron la letra al unísono, en una agradable imitación de los coros originales. Recuerdo que me miraste en ese momento.

 _"Keep smiling through,_  
 _just like you always do,_  
 _Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away"._

Acababas de dedicarme esa estrofa. ¿Por qué?, me pregunté, ¿por qué me pedías que siguiera sonriendo? Sobre todo sabiendo que de los dos, yo era el que menos lo hacía. "Hasta que el cielo azul disperse las negras nubes", ¿hablabas de la guerra? La canción siguió, pero continuaste mirándome.  
No. Era algo más.  
En mi mente, todo nuestro alrededor desapareció hasta que sólo quedamos tú y yo, observándonos. Congelé la intensidad de tu mirada en aquella imagen. ¿Qué tratabas de decirme?

De pronto, me asaltó un recuerdo.  
Era una noche calurosa de agosto, habíamos acampado en un territorio llano…y bebido bastante; los más "alegres" se hallaban tendidos sobre la hierba seca, algunos abrazando las botellas vacías. Tú y yo estábamos sentados sobre un tronco, contemplando las llamas de la fogata. Una charla llevó a otra hasta que terminamos tocando el tema de nuestros pasados; hablar del mío era como una cicatriz que no ha conseguido desvanecerse, recordándote el dolor que la herida te produjo. Me escuchaste, paciente, hasta que terminé mi relato. Luego me clavaste tu mirada.  
 _"¿Por qué razón estás aquí, Eren?"_  
Me extrañó aquella pregunta. Acaba de decírtelo, así que lo repetí.  
 _"Entonces tu motivación es el odio. ¿Nunca aspiraste a algo más?", me cuestionaste, ante mi silencio añadiste: "Dime una cosa: si sobrevives, ¿qué harás cuando la guerra termine?"_  
Abrí la boca para contestar…pero la verdad es que no tenía una respuesta. Había pensado que podría seguir en la milicia aunque, irónico, la idea ya no me llamaba la atención. ¿Regresar a casa? ¿Y qué haría ahí? Tampoco me gustaba. ¿Formar una familia? Nunca me interesó.  
En ese mismo instante lo vi. Con toda claridad: el camino que elegí no tenía un propósito. Era como si recorriera el borde de un acantilado, cuyo cielo oscurecido no me permitía discernir el rumbo que me llevaría lejos del riesgo de una larga caída.  
 _"Hasta que el cielo azul disperse las negras nubes"._

Me encontré otra vez sentado ante el escenario del teatro improvisado.  
Tú estabas pidiéndome que sonriera…que buscara el rayo de luz que atravesara el cielo nublado. Uno que yo mismo había creado con mi odio.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.  
Estaba tan encaprichado con mi objetivo de aniquilar al enemigo, que fui olvidando las cosas que valía la pena evocar; ya ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir el rostro de mi madre, se había vuelto una figura borrosa dentro de mis recuerdos. Combativo, determinado y lleno de coraje, eran pocas las veces que sonreía con naturalidad, porque estaba olvidando ser feliz.

Al finalizar la canción, en un remolino de acordes y golpes en las percusiones, yo fui el primero en pararme y aplaudir. O tal vez fui el único, eso ya no lo recuerdo. Pero estoy seguro que al terminar, había más gente que cuando iniciaron. Supongo que es el poder que tiene una canción conocida con su adecuada interpretación.

Imposible. Llevo más de siete páginas y no puedo dejar de escribir, Jean. Me ha servido dejarme llevar por los recuerdos.  
Y a estas alturas quizás te preguntes por qué redacté todo esto si hubo mejores anécdotas en el tiempo que estuvimos en la guerra…en el tiempo que aprendimos a conocernos.  
Te diré la verdad.  
Esos son los recuerdos a los que más me he aferrado, porque son los más importantes para mí. Muy en particular este segundo evento:

Era el último día de esa semana antes de irnos a la batalla.  
Nos habíamos ofrecido a pasar la última función de cine en aquel teatro improvisado: "Casablanca", una película interesante. Tan interesante que ya no recuerdo nada. Quizás porque en ese momento mi mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.  
Estábamos sentados en la sala de proyección, vigilando que la máquina no fuera a atorarse.  
Y entonces llegó la canción temática: "As Time Goes By".

¿Recuerdas qué pasó entonces?  
Me levanté y te tendí la mano. Yo, el chico serio y poco sociable, me levanté y te tendí la mano. "Bailemos", dije.  
En respuesta, sonreíste con cierto aire burlón. Pero accediste.

Era un desastre bailando, Jean.  
Tropezaba, perdía el ritmo, te pisaba. Y como aquella noche, lucías bastante molesto, pero no dejabas de mirar al frente. A mis ojos.  
Cuando me di cuenta, eras tú quien guiaba mis pasos, hasta que logré adaptarlos al compás.  
Estoy sonriendo en este momento. Justo como sonreí entonces.  
Te hice girar y tú reíste. Era una risa suave, cálida. Me recordó a la de mi madre: ese sonido era lo poco que aún conservaba de ella.  
Mierda, se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y me estaba costando contener las lágrimas. Al notarlo, tú me abrazaste. Me abrazaste y acariciaste mi cabello con ternura.  
"No estás solo, Eren", susurraste.  
Como deseaba que eso fuera cierto, era una declaración peligrosa para los tiempos de guerra.  
Y entonces, como si hubieras adivinado mis pensamientos, besaste mi mejilla. Alcé la vista. Tu mirada había vuelto a ejercer su hechizo en mí, pero esta vez, parecía que tú también estabas bajo el influjo de algún encanto.  
La canción temática dio sus últimas notas y la película continuó, pero ya estábamos demasiado lejos para notarlo.  
A la luz de una tenue lámpara, nuestros labios se habían unido en un beso. Sin palabras, sin lluvia y sin puesta de sol. Sólo los dos en esa pequeña sala de proyección, expresando lo mucho que nos queríamos. Lo mucho que deseábamos ese momento desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
Era un 11 de noviembre.

Ese es mi recuerdo más preciado, Jean.  
Fue cuando me di cuenta que te quería demasiado. Ni mi determinación, ni todo mi rencor, pudieron resistir el poderoso sentimiento. Esa noche comprendí que mi camino se había bifurcado desde aquella mañana de desolación, cuando finalmente supe tu nombre.

 _"Soy Jean. Gracias por no abandonarme"._  
 _"Eren. Gracias por salvarme"._

Porque eso es lo que hiciste. No sólo por quedarte junto a un chico inconsciente al que detestabas, ni tampoco por evitar que éste se topara con la muerte tan pronto a causa de sus impulsos.  
Después de 15 años, puedo decir con certeza que me salvaste de todas las formas en que alguien puede ser salvado.  
Hoy entiendo que te quería tanto…que pude haberte amado.

Pasamos tiempos difíciles, pero los compensamos con pequeños ratos para nosotros, "horas felices" les terminamos llamando. Y sobrevivimos un par de años.  
Hasta que llegó el día en que nos dijeron que podíamos volver a casa. ¡Regresaríamos! Una misión más y terminaría, seríamos libres. Esas ideas flotantes que salían de nuestras conversaciones, aquellos planes imaginarios, todo podría convertirse en realidad.

Pero el destino, Dios, o como quieras llamarle, tenía otros planes.  
No iríamos juntos.  
Esta vez el trayecto se haría en tren, en dos grupos con rutas diferentes. Al que me asignaron partiría antes que el tuyo, lo que significaba que tampoco estaríamos en el mismo escuadrón.  
Intentamos ser optimistas al respecto. Claro que volveríamos a vernos, sin importar el tiempo que nos tomara, declaramos.  
 _"We'll meet again"_. Nos reencontraríamos.

El pecho me duele, Jean. Me duele mientras evoco el momento definitivo de nuestra despedida. Cuando el tren empezó a avanzar, abandoné mi asiento y corrí hacia el último vagón. Sintiéndome al borde del colapso, abrí la puerta y me asomé al exterior, aferrándome a la barandilla.  
Y ahí estabas.  
Tú también habías corrido, hasta que la orilla de la plataforma detuvo tu carrera. Como aquella noche, nuestras miradas se encontraron…y nada más existió.  
Entonces noté algo diferente. Lágrimas.  
Resbalaban por mi rostro y se perdían en la fuerza del viento. Era la segunda vez que sentía como si me arrancaran una parte de mi ser.  
Tú también llorabas. Lucías tan abatido como yo…pero no dejabas de mirar al frente. Y entonces me sonreíste.  
Yo también te sonreí. Alcé la mano en un gesto que significaba "hasta pronto"; me correspondiste y además lo mantuviste hasta que el tren, al doblar en una curva, te perdió de vista.  
Una vez en casa, nos volveríamos a ver.

Pero nunca llegaste.

Jean, quizás no haya sido tan fuerte como tú, pero me enseñaste que podía ser mejor persona de la que era en medio de todo ese odio, y por ello te lo agradezco. Siempre lo haré.  
Así que donde quiera que estés ahora, espero que atesores nuestros maravillosos recuerdos tanto como yo.

Seguiré sonriendo, como siempre lo hacías.  
Hasta que el cielo azul desaparezca las nubes negras.

Te quiero, Jean.

 _Eren Jaeger_

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _._ _..._ _..._ _._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _._

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _._ _..._ _..._ _._

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _._

*abre la caja de kleenex* Lo sé...lo sé...

Este precioso y angstioso oneshot va dedicado a Vanessa Swam, del grupo de Facebook: Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren.

Me inspiré de una hermosa carta que hallaron no hace mucho, y que justamente trata de un soldado que le escribe a su amante. Pueden buscarla como "carta de amor de dos soldados norteamericanos" o "historias de amor entre soldados", en alguna ha de aparecer xD no les pongo link porque FanFiction me lo censura U¬¬

La canción "As Time Goes By" es de Sam Dooley Wilson, sí es temática de la película estadounidense "Casablanca" (muy buena por cierto) y la de "We'll meet again" es de Vera Lynn, quien era conocida como la "Force's Sweetheart" entre las tropas, pues sus canciones alentaban a los soldados (claro, además de que era una bella mujer).

Muchas gracias a todos los que se leen mis historias, a los que dejan review y a los que favoritean! :D


End file.
